Extra, extra!
by OasisSerenity
Summary: Math class is the worst. It's too complicated, difficult, and confusing. But that doesn't stop Naruto from having any fun! AU SasuSaku SasukexSakura
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **From clubs to teams, to scholarships, to the best party - it's no wonder a high school student's (especially a senior's) life is hectic and disastrous. Naruto is struggling to compose the prizewinning piece for a scholarship as he watches two people fall for each other.

**Pairings:** SasuSaku

**Disclaimer:** I do not own.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Scholarship

I was always bad at academics. No matter how much I tried, I never gotten better. Academics is one of the biggest struggle I have. I ended up joining the school newspaper team to show that I'm not bad at it as everyone thinks I am. But I got stuck with the distribution team, the lowest and most insignificant role.

Then, the scholarship came. Suddenly, academics didn't seem so boring.

Suddenly, I wanted to be good at it. This motivation quickly ran through my blood. Finally tables will be turning and I'll be good at academics.

Somehow, in a few months my life did begin to change.

But that's going too far ahead.

I have to go back when this wonderful scholarship opportunity came up.

* * *

Today the school newspaper read: "To be or not to be green, that's the question". It was not surprising that the article had been about the environment. _And_, it was not surprising that the headline was an allusion of Shakespeare's Hamlet. This was the third article in a row that was based on the environment, all written by our editor Sakura Haruno.

There is an opportunity going on right now specifically for those part of the school newspaper team. A scholarship for university with a grant up to $20 000, for the student who writes the best article, editorial, comic strip, or anything that belongs to the newspaper.

I am also part of the school newspaper, except I'm part of the distribution team (or others would say the delivery boy/girl). I don't mean much to the group, but I am also trying to get the scholarship and have been submitting my own articles.

It's not much of a surprise that Sakura-chan hasn't been putting another person's article but hers on the front page. It makes herself look better and shows her writing capabilities.

I hurry down the hallway to get to my third period class as I hear my name being called.

"Naruto!"

I ignore the person, trying to focus on getting to class before my teacher, Kakashi-sensei.

"Dobe!"

I now recognize the obnoxious, cocky voice. It's Sasuke Uchiha. I turn around to him waiting for him to catch up.

"Aren't you suppose to be in class?" I asked him.

"It's called asking to go to the washroom. And I should be the one asking you that," said Sasuke.

I ignored his comment, "Then why aren't you in the washroom?"

"Everyone knows that the washroom is just an excuse to get out of class," he stated.

"Since when did _the_ Sasuke Uchiha skip? How will this taint his 100% average?" I gasped, sarcastically saying. Then I smirked and punch his arm, "Knowing you, probably not even a decimal."

"Did you see today's front page?" Sasuke asked, changing the topic.

"How could I not? I'm part of it remember?"

"Hn, yeah as the delivery boy."

"Since were you into what the newspaper team does?"

"I was always into current events," answered Sasuke. I knew that was a lie. He was always up-to-date with everything, but he just hated knowing things right away. "Are you coming?"

Coming meant his party; his annual party. This was known as the greatest party of your high school life. If you attended it, then you were considered cool and popular.

"Of course I am! I'm practically the reason why this party still exists. You're a stick in the mud. Without me to entertain the guests, this party wouldn't be known as the party of your high school life," I said, getting all excited for it.

"Good. Come with me after school to get snacks?"

"You bet!"

"Good afternoon Uzumaki and Uchiha, I'm glad that you are able to join us," said my teacher Kakashi-sensei.

I didn't even realize that whole conversation distracted me and I somehow ended up at my classroom. _Teme_ I thought, thinking that he probably came up with this plan to get me in trouble. If I'm going down, he's coming down with me.

"Naruto, I see you are finally here. Would you like to explain why you are ten minutes late for class?" wondered Kakashi-sensei.

"It's all Sasuke's fault," I said. That's right Uchiha, you're coming down with me! "He didn't actually go to the washroom like he said, he was actually talking to me, slowing me down."

"Really? And is this true Sasuke?" asked Kakashi-sensei, jerking an eyebrow at his direction.

"Yes," Sasuke gritted through his teeth, giving me a glare when no one was looking at us.

"Then I have no choice but to give you two detention after school. Feel free on joining the class, but for the rest of the period, I don't want to hear a noise from your mouths," said Kakashi-sensei, continuing to read his favourite series.

I felt Sasuke's glare piercing through my back. I didn't bother turning around, instead I kept my head down to my desk.

I took out a piece of paper and decided that this was the perfect time to work on an article for the school newspaper.

I started to jot down some ideas on what to write.

Student council elections? Not current enough.

The most recent victorious basketball game. No, it's not relevant to everyone.

The environment? Heck no! I'm tired of hearing about that every week.

The bell rang and I down at my sheet. It was nothing but scribbles; and at this rate, I'll be making no progress or coming near that scholarship.

I need this scholarship, more than anything else. I need to prove to everyone that I'm more than just a delivery boy and that I'm not the dumbest person here. This is for me to prove who I am, but not only that; I'll do this for the distribution team. To show everyone that we _do_ mean something to the school's newspaper team, and we aren't just a bunch of delivery losers. Believe it!

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Here's a new story for all you wonderful readers!**

**It's told in Naruto's point of view, if you haven't figured out yet.**

**I should really work on the other stories; but don't worry, they are almost done!**

**Review! **


	2. Chapter 2: From Math to Mirth

**Summary: **Math class is the worst. It's too complicated, difficult, and confusing. But that doesn't stop Naruto from having any fun!

**Pairings: **SasuSaku

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

* * *

Chapter 2: From Math to Mirth

_Step 1 (To achieve the greatest party of your high school life): The Guests - Always make sure to invite as many people as possible, but not just anyone, the right people. Reputation and image is key in high school. One wrong move and you'll be married to it for life. If the wrong people show up, even if it's one intolerable person, your whole image is ruined. _

Class finished and I was now headed to math, the worst subject in the solar system.

I totally understand how math can be used everyday, like figuring out the change at a store. But the more I kept learning math, the more my hate grew, possibly because it was like a foreign language to me.

I remember when I actually did like math. It was back then was happily reciting the numbers from one to ten. Then I learned how to add and subtract these numbers. Soon I was able to multiply and divide my numbers. Life was amazing, like a good bowl of ramen.

Suddenly, I had a piece in my ramen that wasn't good. I had bitten a piece of hard menma that could have almost broke my tooth. The teacher now introduced the alphabet to math. I was taught that letters were used to make words. I mean there's a reason why it's called number smart; not letter smart. After, I had italicized letters in the equation. It made everything worse and more confusing. Then when I started to think things weren't going to get any worse, Greek letters were now present. That was when I began to hate math. It was like constantly biting into the menma hoping it would be easier to eat, but instead it kept on getting more difficult.

I thought I could help myself by sitting beside an extremely smart person to help me with my math. Back when the year started, I decided to sit beside Sasuke, hoping I would get better at math. Boy was I wrong! Sure he's a great friend and holds the highest mark in our class (also whole grade), but he is the worst tutor anyone can ask for.

Even though Sasuke super smart, he wasn't the kind of person to talk all the time, nor was he the kind of person to help people. In fact, instead of making things better for me, Sasuke made me hate math even more. The was he solved a problem, he was only fixated on following one pattern to get the one correct answer. Sasuke thought this way was obvious and straightforward, but it was even more confusing. The idea of having one pattern and one answer did not make sense, why have one when you could have a million.

I wish I really knew how Sasuke did it, how he understood math so well. Maybe one day I'll be able to eat through that menma and show Sasuke I'm not much of a dobe.

Since Sasuke is great at math, each student worships him as some math god. That's all great for him, but not that great for me. To be sitting beside him, makes me feel worse and hate math more. And unlike Sasuke, I don't get any worship. It most likely has to do with me getting the lowest grade. I don't even get some pity for doing bad (not that I want any), but it makes me feel more of an idiot than I am.

Our teacher is Iruka-sensei, he's a great teacher. He's the kind that is strict and is always by your side helping you with every step along the way. Though, he's always pestering me about being good as Sasuke. Everyday I always get the same lecture.

_"Naruto! Pay attention to the lesson. If you do, you could be doing as good as Sasuke."_

_"Sorry Iruka-sensei."_

_"Sorry isn't going to help with your mark. Now pay attention to the lesson."_

Everyday, always the same lecture...

"Naruto, stop daydreaming and pay attention to the lesson!"

"Sorry Iruka-sensei," I said with my head down to the teacher, sounding like a little kid who just got in trouble.

"Sorry isn't going to help with your mark. You should be paying attention like Sasuke is, maybe after class you should ask him how to be a better listener."

Yeah, some things are never going to change.

"Dobe," Sasuke whispered beside me, smirking as he shook his head.

"What do you want teme?"

"Hn," glared Sasuke. He was still mad at me for making him have detention.

Geez, he really knew how to hold a grudge. All I have to do is get him off track and make him snap. When he snaps, he'll forget about detention and everything will go back to normal. Sasuke will just find something else to be mad at.

"Sasuke... Sasuke... Sasuke... " I whispered to him repeating his name. I constantly poke his elbow with the end of my pencil, hoping he would answer.

Instead, Sasuke moves his arm away. He shifts his body so that he's sitting more towards to his right as if Sasuke actually created a greater distance between the two of us.

"So why do we have to go the store after school?" I asked him. But I already know the answer, it was to get snacks.

"Hn," Sasuke answered, still facing the teacher taking down notes on the lecture.

"Because I'm pretty sure you don't need me to go with you. Unless, Sasu-chan here is scared to go alone," I continue to talk.

I see Sasuke grip his pencil tighter, trying to hold back whatever he wants to say. He takes in deep breaths, probably to calm himself down.

"Little baby Sasu-chan, needs Naruto here to protect him from the scary cartoon characters on the food boxes. Don't worry, I'll be there to save you! Believe it!" I vow that promise to him, watching his eye twitch.

An eye twitch is a good, no, an excellent sign. Sasuke's on the verge of snapping! So much for his perfect composure.

"After that, we can go to Ichiraku for some ramen to celebrate that you didn't cry at the sight of these scary cartoon characters. That is, if you don't cry," I keep on talking to Sasuke.

His eye twitches again for a second time. I suck in my cheeks, holding back a smirk that could possibly give away my plan.

"You know what? Just talking about ramen makes me hungry. We should go and get some later, even if you do cry. I wonder what ramen I should get. There are just so ma-," I was cut off by the sound of Sasuke slamming his palms against the desk. I wasn't able to finish what I was saying leaving the "-ny" unspoken.

In fact, the sound caught me off guard; along with the rest of the class' attention.

Sasuke turned to his left giving his most intimidating glare. "Just shut up alright? Nobody cares about your love for ramen, and I certainly couldn't care less," he said in a low, quiet voice that could send any person running for the hills.

"Sasuke? Is everything all right?" asked Iruka-sensei, recomposing himself from the sudden distraction.

"Yes sensei," Sasuke answered. "I was just meaning to raise my hand up to answer the following question which is 26."

"Ah...correct! Good job Sasuke," smiled Iruka-sensei.

Sasuke sat back to his perfect posture. Before going back to taking notes, he gave me another intimidating glare.

I suck in my cheeks again, but this time I try not to laugh. The glare Sasuke just gave me was nothing compared to his first one. It was just a baby glare, he really calmed down fast. Maybe working on a math question helped him calm down.

But the baby glare was too funny to handle and I burst out laughing in class. I loose control and find myself on the floor clutching onto my stomach.

"Ha ha ha! T-teme... Oh Kami my stomach hurts," I continue to laugh until it's unheard and my stomach hurts.

"Naruto! What on earth are doing on the floor laughing?" Iruka-sensei yelled at me. "Do you think that my lessons are that funny to you?"

"No..." I said, getting up from the floor.

"Then why are you laughing when you should be taking down notes?"

"Because I suddenly remembered a funny memory." I lied, knowing if I told the truth it would make matters worst.

"This isn't time for daydreaming, this is math class,"scolded Iruka-sensei.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei."

"That's fine Naruto, go sit down and we'll continue the lesson."

I sat back on my seat and saw from the corner of my eye Sasuke smirking.

"Dobe," whispered Sasuke, still smirking.

"Teme!" I retorted back, but at a much louder voice.

"Naruto! Stop interrupting my lesson!" Iruka-sensei yelled at me again.

"But it wasn't me! It was Sasuke, he made fun of me!" I argued back.

"Really? Because all I see is Sasuke trying to concentrate on my lesson unlike you," said Iruka-sensei, looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke had took of his smirk and put on his studious face. I had no proof that Sasuke made fun of me so I gave in.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei," I sat back down in my seat.

"So much for annoying me earlier. Tch, dobe," muttered Sasuke.

"Teme!"

"Naruto!"

"Sorry Iruka-sensei."

* * *

I was reading Sakura-chan's article on the school's newspaper for the billionth time. You could tell from her writing how well she knows her facts on the environment. It was an issue that was relevant to everyone, even if they had no interest in the environment. She made it look so easy to come up with a topic and write about it. While I wasn't able to come up with anything worthy enough.

"So why do we have to go to the store after school?" I asked Sasuke, while waiting for him at his locker.

Math class had finally ended and for our last period we both have a spare. Both of us usually stay in the library while Sasuke studies and works on his homework. While I cruise through the manga books the library has. But this time, I'll be doing something productive and brainstorm possible ideas to write an article for the scholarship.

"That question wasn't to annoy me?" said Sasuke, taken back when I had asked the same question twice.

"Actually it was to annoy you, but then I realized something. You didn't even invite any guests to the party," I told him.

Empty house plus lots of people equals party. It's basic math, and probably the only math I could do that involves letters. Without the guests, there wouldn't be a party. A person could spend all their time planning on what to do for a party, but if there are no guests, then everything becomes useless. Especially at the greatest party, guests mean everything. It shows your status, popularity, classifies who you are. Guests are the most important part.

"I thought you should handle it, since every year you're the one who invites them," Sasuke shrugged his shoulder.

I shrugged my shoulder as well. Then I realized that now would be the best time to tell since everyone is in the hallways.

"HEY EVERYONE!" I shouted with my loudest voice receiving every teacher and student's attention. "PARTY AT SASUKE'S PLACE THIS SATURDAY! SPREAD THE NEWS!"

A rush of excitement ran through the hallways. I received a lot of cheers and people already starting to tell others about the party.

A groan came beside me and I turned to see Sasuke shake his head. He wasn't expecting me to do this, nor so many people actually wanting to come.

"What? The more the merrier!" I said happily, giving him a thumbs up.

"But I don't even like three-quarters of the school," mentioned Sasuke. That pretty much meant he could only tolerate our grade.

"Don't worry, I'll send a message of who will actually be coming," I reassured him. "Anyways, how did having a party at your place start?"

"In grade nine and ten you decided to invite a bunch of people and brought them over to my house. Then suddenly the whole house was filled with random people I didn't know," explained Sasuke. "Then suddenly someone decided to make it an annual party at my place without my consent."

"Ah, how time flies by when you're having fun," I smiled, putting my arm around his shoulder.

Sasuke looked at my arm then at me and gave a glare, "Get. Your. Arm. Off. Me. Right. Now."

"Fine teme," I said, taking my arm and taking a step back. I had both hands up in surrender. "What's wrong with a little friend bonding?"

Sasuke closed his locker and avoided all means of eye contact along with the question asked. But to be honest, I wouldn't have answered the question either only because I have no idea _how_ to answer it. "We're done here," he told me, getting ahead of himself and started to walk to the library. "Let's get to the library."

I ran, catching up to him. "Don't worry, I'll properly send out a text to those who can come," I said, changing the subject.

"Yeah I know," Sasuke responded, and gave a look that almost looked like a smile .

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**In this chapter, I really wanted to show who Naruto is, how he feels, and his relationship to Sasuke. **

**Thanks to those who reviewed! Also special thanks go to Jinchuuriki-San for helping me with the character development and plot!**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Review! **


End file.
